<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like Always by el_perdedor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294014">Just Like Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor'>el_perdedor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, i dunno know man, more like an annoyed fuck, not realy enemies but sorta a hate fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mox and trent have hooked up many times, but this time is different and mox realizes he wants more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Trent Barreta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anon i hope you like this ! im sorry it took a while !! this was a for real galaxy brain idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"That the best you can do?" Trent baited, making his voice as bored sounding as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna make you eat those words, baby boy." Jon smirked as he kept attacking Trent's neck with his lips and tongue. Despite his biting words Trent was already rocking his hips forward, a groan rumbling through his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dare you." Trent challenged with a hard grind forward, Jon growled, smirk growing into a mischievous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just said my three favorite words." Jon gripped Trent's hair tightly and pulled him towards the bed, the slight pain causing Trent to moan loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you like it when I do that." Jon tugged at his hair again roughly, Trent whimpering at the feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like always, Trent happened to run into Moxely in a hallway. He ignored him and kept walking, Jon grinning as he leaned against the wall, waiting a few more steps before simply calling him a bitch. Trent turned around hurling his own insults until they were shoving each other, Jon’s hand tangling in Trent’s shirt and they suddenly ended up in Trent’s hotel room, Jon pulling at the strands of hair tight in his grip. Just like always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned into Trent's ear, loosening his grip. "Beg." He commanded, gruff voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." Trent scoffed, Jon's grin only getting wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you wanna be a naughty bitch today?" Trent had no time to answer as Jon was turning him around and bending him over the bed. He pushed Trent's shorts down revealing his bare ass. "Looks like someone's a little more eager than he'd like to admit. All you gotta do is beg baby and I'll fuck into you like you like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go to hell." Trent turned his head, he knew as well as Jon did that he was in the mood to be punished, but neither of them were gonna say it. Trent unconsciously lifted his ass higher as Jon rubbed into the skin before bringing his hand down, the smack sounding loudly through the room. Trent jolted forward on his elbows and swallowed down his cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's about you be a good boy now and beg like last time. I know you want it baby, just ask me for it and I'll shove my dick in your tight ass." Jon again rubbed soothingly into the spot that was beginning to turn red from the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm gonna beg… after that weak shit?" Trent gasped out, rubbing his erection against the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon brought his hand back down in the same spot, hitting harder this time, but not more than he knew Trent could take. This time Trent couldn't hold back and let out a soft wail that turned into another moan. Jon spanked him a few more times enjoying the hand print forming on the reddened skin. Trent was starting to whine in the back of his throat. Jon chuckled as he leaned over Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it baby, you ready to ask me nicely?" Trent gathered his last remaining willpower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought… you were gonna… hit me." He panted, chest heaving over shaky arms as he turned his head again glaring at Jon in challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh now you're a big tough guy? Show me then." Jon brought his hand down one more time and Trent was crying out, practically fucking the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah! Please, please! Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Trent finally begged as he collapsed forward on the mattress the force knocking him off his elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what, baby boy?" Jon asked, squeezing at his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, asshole!" Trent shouted, shoving his ass back against Jon's covered erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I thought, up on the bed." Jon patted at Trent's hip and he crawled up and pulled his shorts all the way off, turning to face Jon, laying there fully naked in waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon slowly removed his shirt and started undoing his pants while keeping his intense eye contact on Trent. He undressed at an agonizingly leisure pace, Trent growling as he got impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you just begged like I asked you too I would've been fucking deep inside you already." Trent moaned again just at the thought making Jon smirk again. "But you decided to disobey me, so now you're gonna wait." Jon took his time pulling his belt out of the loops, Trent watching every single movement with hungry eyes. He clenched his fists, gripping the sheets as his impatience started wearing on him. Trent wanted to touch his cock so bad and Jon was just barely pulling his pants off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurry the fuck up!" Trent demanded, squirming while his nails dug into his palms. Jon huffed a laugh but was also eager to get inside Trent. He slipped his underwear off and crawled over him, hovering too high for Trent to get any friction. Unlike always, Jon took a moment, allowing his eyes to wander the expanse of Trent's body, gaze hungry but almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trent looked down at himself eyebrows scrunching in confusion, he hadn't really looked at him for so long since their first hook up. Since then it was simply about fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Trent asked, still trying to rock his hips upward despite Jon being too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just thinking about fucking into your pretty boy ass." Jon answered, eyes returning to Trent's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you fucking do it then?" Trent growled again having to wait for something like that made him more impatient. Jon's tongue licked along his bottom lip as he reached for the lube already set up on the side table. Without any warning he was pushing his finger in and watching as Trent eagerly rocked his hips downward. Trent set a fast pace Jon had to grip his hip in order to steady him, allowing for Jon to open him up properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy, baby, I'll take care of you." Jon added a second finger, curling and scissoring them deep inside Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that was true I woulda came forever ago." Trent complained, head back against the pillow as he still thrust himself down on Jon's hand. He moaned noisily as Jon hit his prostate and kept his focus on that spot. "Fuck! Fuck me! I swear you better fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Trent whined as Jon pulled his fingers out, immediately missing the feel of being filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled on the condom also already set on the table and slicked up his erection before pressing in. Trent sighed in relief before groaning as Jon seated himself fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oka–" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better fucking move right now." Trent cut off Jon's question, glaring at him with fire in his eyes. Jon laughed, a gruff rumble through his chest as he pulled out and slammed back into Trent. Trent's hands flew to the bed frame as he wailed. Jon was grunting with every thrust and thoroughly enjoying watching Trent's face as he let out all the lewd sounds he makes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feel so good, baby." Jon muttered as he let his hands wander Trent's chest. Trent smirked after letting out another long moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bitch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Asshole." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon groaned and crashed his lips down on Trent's, kissing him, unlike always. It's rough and messy, tongues and teeth everywhere, and somewhere in the middle of it Trent realized they've never kissed before. He's been missing out because Jon's tongue feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his. Trent thrusts his erection up toward Jon's stomach, leaking precome on his abs. Trent whined into Jon's mouth as Jon snapped into him roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close!" Trent called and Jon laughed against Trent's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trent wanted to bite back a response but Jon kissed him hard again. After a few more forceful thrusts and loud moans, Trent was releasing between them, his cry muffled by Jon's tongue. He breathed heavily through his nose as Jon did not let up, still moving his lips against Trent's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon's pace slowed slightly as he was engrossed in the kiss, Trent bit down hard on his lip and Jon was grunting as he spilled into Trent. Jon pulled himself away, catching his breath as he slipped out of Trent. He slowly rolled himself off of Trent and threw the condom away on his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trent sat up and started getting off the bed when Jon turned and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the fuck're you going?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To clean up, I'm not sleeping like this, prick." Trent explained, standing on shaky legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit your ass back down, I'll clean you up idiot." Jon came back with a towel, unlike always. Trent sat down but his face was scrunched in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah like I'm being an idiot, you're usual out the fucking door right after coming." Trent allowed himself to be wiped down but was slightly tense at the action. Jon never stayed after sex for more than to put his pants back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon threw the towel on the floor after he was done and then did probably the most horrifying thing Trent's ever experienced. He laid down and started </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jon's arm was slung around his waist and he pushed his head into Trent's neck. Certainly unlike always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trent could feel his body trying to relax into the touch after expending so much energy but that voice in the back of his mind was warning him that this was fucked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you doing?" Trent finally asked and Jon glanced up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fucking tryna sleep." Jon answered, shifting closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so why are you still in my bed? Are you planning on murdering me later?" Jon laughed, hot breath ghosting along Trent's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby if I was planning on murdering you, you'd be dead and my ass would be in fucking prison. Just shut the fuck up and hold me like a man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trent slowly wrapped his arms around Jon, body relaxing into the mattress. He could feel Jon's heartbeat on his chest and eventually he fell asleep to the uneven rhythm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trent woke up in a familiar state of soreness in an empty bed, just like always. He reached around and lifted up his head but Jon was gone. He laid his head back down and curled on his side when the toilet flushed and he sat back up. Jon ambled out of the bathroom after washing his hands, still completely naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, sunshine." His voice was even more gravelly from sleep. Trent ran a hand down his face to wake himself up more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still here?" Trent asked, the other bed was empty and looked untouched, he wondered where Chuck and Orange were. He reached over for his phone and saw a message from Chuck: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah so you were naked and so was Mox and me and Orange definitely saw your guys junk so we left text me when uuh you're not cuddling up to your hate fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck sorry to be an inconvenience." Jon raised his hands in surrender and started gathering his clothes. Trent sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S'not what I meant, man, you're just freaking me out a little." Trent couldn't figure out why he was acting different, the only difference between last night and every other night was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>the kiss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That shouldn't have mattered though, right? They've been having sex this whole time there's no way a kiss would change anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should go anyways." Jon pulled his clothes on quickly, tucking his phone and wallet into his pocket as he headed for the door. "See you next time, baby boy." He waved back without turning to look at Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed more like always, just several hours late. Trent pulled on some underwear and his shorts and texted Chuck back, five minutes later he arrived in the room with Orange. Chuck jumped on the empty bed, head held up by his hand as he laid on his side and smiled widely at Trent. Orange sat on the edge, leaning back on his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooooo, how was it?" Chuck asked per usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you ask me that every time? If it was bad I wouldn't be fucking him still." Trent stared at the ceiling still thinking about last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it musta been really good because you were cuddling him hardcore dude." Chuck remarked, grin spreading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was cuddling me man.” Trent explained, Chuck lifted his eyebrows but didn’t comment. “It was weird dude, he like cleaned me up and shit, he only just left now.” Trent gestured vaguely towards the door still looking at the ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know he passed us on the way, he ignored us like usual.” Chuck shrugged. “Did something happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he kissed me… but I don’t see why that would make him go all tender or whatever on me.” Trent finally turned his head to look at Chuck and Orange, searching for their opinions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck frowned and tilted his head as he thought. Orange shifted barely so he was facing Trent a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he wants more.” Orange suggested and Chuck turned his head towards him. Trent got even more confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More what?” He asked, scratching his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than sex.” Orange explained and Trent scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, what like a relationship? Jon Moxely wants me to be his fucking boyfriend? That’s a real funny joke Orange but I need help here man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” And to prove it Orange took off his sunglasses so Trent could see his eyes were not filled with humor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Chuck turned his head back at Trent to see what he thought of Orange’s suggestion. Trent scowled and pushed his hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think that’s possible?” Trent asked and Orange shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Mox does what he likes, and he does you a lot.” Orange pushed his glasses on again as Trent flopped back down on the bed. Chuck gave Orange a high five for that phrasing and then leaned over to pat Trent’s leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, your hate fucking evolved into love fucking, that’s good isn’t it?” Chuck tried to calm Trent down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “You know what, I don’t even know if that’s what happened. This is just a theory. Fuck it, if he likes me he has to say, I’m not gonna act any different.” Trent resolved in that second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit.” Chuck cheered and Orange shrugged again. Chuck rolled off the bed and pulled Trent up. “Put on a shirt so we can go eat, I’m fucking starving.” Chuck rubbed his stomach as Trent searched around for a shirt and his shoes. He left the room with Chuck and Orange, feeling more or less clear minded now that he’d thought it through. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was pacing some random hallway, fingers drumming against his collarbone and occasionally hitting his fist against his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking idiot.” He chastised himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You had to go and catch fucking feelings for the fucking bitch you shove your dick into. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t even sure how it happened. Everything was going just like always. He called Trent a bitch, the little asshole pretended to ignore him, they fucked. Jon just knew it felt different for some fucked reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about seeing Trent outside of the ring or one of their hotel rooms, he thought about how dorky he could be from the small bits of conversations he’s heard when he passes Trent with Chuck and Cassidy. Jon thought about his laugh and the stupid face he makes when he flexes at the camera. He could feel himself smiling and quickly slapped himself in the face. Jon ran his head into the wall and took off down the hall before someone could open their door up to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon got in an elevator alone and plopped himself on the floor. He rubbed his hands against his hair and slapped himself again. Trent didn’t know shit, Jon didn’t have to stop having sex with him. It’s not like this was the first time he repressed his emotions, just like always. The elevator dinged open and he stood, rolling his shoulders out, resolute to ignore the swelling feeling in his chest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like always, Moxely just happened to run into Trent in a hallway. He smirked as Trent ignored him, leaning against the wall ready to call him a bitch. Trent laughed at something Chuck said and Jon faltered when that swell came back. Unlike always, Jon paused, watching Trent’s back retreat around the corner. He gripped his head in frustration and pounded his fist against the wall. Jon pushed himself away and headed the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike always, Jon wasn’t able to just keep having sex with Trent. Not when the thought of just kissing him and holding him against his chest sounded better. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trent turned around after rounding the corner. His paced slowed as he frowned, coming to a complete stop, Chuck stumbling slightly to stick with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Chuck asked and Orange kicked him. “Ow what the hell?!” Orange gestured with his head towards the hall they just came from and Chuck looked back. “Oh you mean Mox? Ow!” Orange kicked him again and then turned to face Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything…” Trent wasn’t sure what he was feeling, disappointment, sadness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon Moxely wasn’t the type of guy to shy away from taking what he wanted, unless he was scared. Jon, scared? Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trent shook his head. That couldn’t have been it. “Maybe he’s busy…” Trent muttered and kept walking. Orange and Chuck followed him, not before making eye contact with each other. They knew Trent wasn’t satisfied with that explanation but they weren’t going to push him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike always, multiple weeks went by and Trent hadn’t seen Jon more than for a few seconds when he speeds by him, eyes cast down to the floor as they pass each other. Trent began to get frustrated in more ways than one. He didn’t like being ignored for no reason and his hand was not cutting it anymore. He wanted to call Jon a bitch, shove</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the wall and stick </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> leg between Jon’s thighs but he never did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange and Chuck could easily tell his mood was beginning to change, more often than not he was absent during their conversations, inputting a word or two and not laughing at any of Chuck’s jokes like always. Orange was also starting to get frustrated, he didn’t like the lack of energy from Trent who was usually having fun and being an idiot. After a while Orange and Chuck couldn’t take it anymore and cornered him in their dressing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to have a little talk!” Chuck announced as he shoved Trent onto the bench. Trent didn’t respond, just looked up at them waiting. This made Chuck frown, Trent usually would have said something, got pissed that Chuck was pushing him or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unlike always, Trent was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to talk to Mox.” Orange continued when Trent just stared at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, why?” Trent asked as if he really didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because! You’re fucking moping around without him!” Chuck threw his hands up at the obviousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not.” Trent grumbled, shifting his gaze to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are.” Orange crossed his arms over his chest. “Talk to him.” It wasn’t a suggestion it was a command and Trent was not willing to obey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is his fucking problem, why should I have to talk to that asshole? He’s the one ignoring me…” Trent complained, trying to stand. Chuck shoved him back down and Orange ripped his glasses off, icy stare glaring down at Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He fucking likes you dumb ass. He doesn’t want to see you because he thinks you won’t like him.” Orange spelled it out for him. Trent looked away again but he could feel his hands shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! So go tell him you like him, too or me and Orange are gonna kick your ass, right!" Chuck patted Orange's chest and he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like him…" Trent mumbled and Chuck laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you wanna play it like that, Orange!" Chuck called to him and Orange brought up his hand, pointer finger up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't stopped thinking about him for weeks, every time you see him you get sad because you miss him, you definitely call out his name while jacking it, we share rooms." With each additional point, Orange lifted another finger to count off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright!” Trent gave in, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “Maybe I wouldn’t mind… going out with him.” Trent buried his face in his hands. Chuck smiled and clapped him on the back and Orange finally relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atta boy! Now go get your man!” Chuck tugged Trent up by his arm and pushed him towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t push me man.” Trent complained and Chuck’s grin brightened, teeth showing and eyes crinkling at the corners. Just like always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it buddy!” Chuck opened the door for him and Orange waved at Trent as he exited. Chuck shut the door behind him and turned back to Orange. “You think either of them would’ve sacked up if we didn’t intervene?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Too stubborn.” Orange sat on the bench and kicked his feet up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right.” Chuck picked up Orange’s legs and placed them over his lap. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was up in the cheap seats of the arena, looking down at everything happening and everyone moving around. He went up there when he needed an escape, he was there almost always the last few weeks. He heard someone moving around behind him and he stood, facing whoever it was. He saw Trent jumping over the aisles and Jon sat back down, not wanting to look at him. Trent sat down, a seat away from him but looking directly at Jon. Jon rolled his shoulder as his fingers began drumming erratically on his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long’ve you been looking for me?” Jon asked, keeping his eyes forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were here.” Trent shrugged and sat back. He knew he couldn’t jump right in, Jon wasn’t fearless like everyone thought he was, he was scared of his feelings but so was Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You think you know shit about me now?” Jon chuckled humorlessly. Trent shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I know why you’ve been avoiding me.” Jon’s hand stilled on his knee before starting again. Jon huffed another laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure I didn’t just get bored of your ass?” Jon was still holding Trent at arm’s length. He sighed and shifted into the seat directly next to Jon. Their thighs brushed together, Trent swallowed down his own nerves and pressed his leg firmly against Jon’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because if you did you would’ve moved on to someone else.” Maybe Trent didn’t know Mox, but he’s learned some things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what then? If you’re such a fucking genius now.” Jon finally looked over at Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want more.” He parroted Orange’s previous words. Jon smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you could suck my dick more often.” Jon joked and Trent ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No man, you like me, I know.” Trent tried not to push him, but he wasn’t exactly super patient, Jon knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you think just cause I’m fucking you means I’m what? In love with you? Look at the ego on you, baby boy.” Trent was over it. He shoved Jon into the back of his seat with his hand as he swung his leg over, straddling Jon, pinning him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon You fucking idiot, I’m tryna say I like you, too.” Trent’s other hand gripped under Jon’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Trent’s jaw was set and his gaze was intense. Jon was struck by Trent’s stare, one that he had only seen in the ring or when he was being defiant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you missed me.” Moxley smiled and Trent growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you.” Trent pulled Jon forward by his chin and brought their lips together. Unlike always their pace was slow, lips pressing and moving together unhurried and gentle. Jon rested his hands on Trent’s waist, not gripping tightly or pinching but firm and soothing. It was weird and really nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their position was slightly uncomfortable and cramped in the small stadium seat but neither of them cared as they really just held each other and kissed. Trent’s tongue slid easily between Jon’s lips and they both moaned at the contact. Trent pulled back, panting and looked back down at Jon whose chest was also heaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you too, baby.” Jon’s smile grew and Trent couldn’t help mirroring the expression. He leaned back down kissing Jon, touch soft, knowing they were no longer confined to a few nights of rushed contact, that this was their new always. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>weirdly have nothing to say<br/>tumblr @junglecassidy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>